It can't be or can it?
by Naomi Black x
Summary: This is my story It can't be - but with the different ending! Please read It can't be first or this won't make ANY sense : Probably a one-shot but I might add some more chapter!


**Okay, so this is for the people who wanted Bella's ending with Dave! Only read this story if you have read It can't be... otherwise it won't make any sense at all!  
**

**This starts at the end of chapter 8. I really hope you like this! **

**This might be a one-shot or a short story, or a long story! **

**I hope this is good, and you guys like it and if you want long chapters for any more of this or the sequel of It can't be then please review! Please! Please! Please!**

**Also, as you've all read it can't be, vote in my profile's poll for the title of the sequel for It can't be, or suggest your own name! I'll add it to the poll, if I like it!**

**Song for this chapter is Over you by Daughtry! Also, you should probably re-read some of It can't be (well, if you want to) as I've changed and edited some of the chapters slightly.**

**Bella's POV**

It was so suddenly clear, so obvious to me.

All the love I had felt for Edward had just, well not dissapeared, but had muted, because after ten years, I had realised.

Edward wasn't the one for me, never was, not at all, never had been, never will be. No, _he_ wasn't.

The new longing in me, was for Dave.

He was clapping loudly and smiling broudly, right in front of the stage, looking up at me with an encouraging face.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd was yelling. The DJ nodded at me questioningly, asking if I would do another song, and I nodded.

"Over you, by Daughtry, please" I called over to him.

"Yeah sure" He replied, sounding bored.

The familiar backing track started up behind me, thrumming out of the loud speakers. I opened my mouth, and started singing

Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I felt as if I was in way to deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me...

Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm much better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say,  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of other's opened on up  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me...

Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm much better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you

I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you

And I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
And I got over you  
And I got over you  
And I got over you

The day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you…

Silence greeted me when I finished singing. Was I really that bad? I wondered.

Then everyone started clapping and cheering, and I left the stage, blushing madly. I saw Angie's face in the crowd, and went over to her.

"Oh my god, Bella, you were amazing! I've never heard you sing that well!" She exclaimed loudly, giggling.

"You've never heard me sing, full stop!" I replied truthfully, whilst giggling. Her mood was contagious!

"Bella, you were amazing" Dave's soft voice said from behind me

"Thanks Dave. Oh, Dave this is my best friend Angie, and Angie this is my boyf-, um... my umm," I stuttered, introducing them.

"I'm her boyfriend, Dave" He told her, putting his arm around my back. I blushed tomato red, and Angie laughed.

"Bella is rather shy, as you might have noticed" She said, looking quite tipsy, while still giggling crazily.

"Angie, how much have you had to drink?" I asked her, worridly

"Only a, um..., about, um... I don't know?" She replied

"Time to go home, I think" I told Angie and Dave.

We all walked out of the club, to see a silver Volvo driving away.

I waved to it, and I think Alice waved back before the car was engulfed by the darkness.

"Bella, what's your mobile number?" Dave asked suddenly. "Because I really like you and I want to keep in touch"

"Me too" I told him. I quickly typed my number into his phone, and let him put his in mine.

Me and Angie got into our car, and drove away, after waving to Dave.

But I was pretty sure that I was going to be seeing a whole lot more of him...

**Okay! There that was! I'm going to write this off as complete but sometime, maybe I'll add another chapter or a few to this! **

**It, for some reason, didn't turn out the way I wanted to to - I don't think that it is very good, but you guys tell me what you think, and please be honest if you think that this is really rubbish, please, please, PLEASE say!**


End file.
